The present disclosure relates to an electronic faucet. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an electronic faucet including a mixing valve providing variable flow control, and a memory device storing faucet component data.
Mixing valves including rotatable valve members or discs are known in the art. Such mixing valves are sometimes referred to as cycling valves and provide for the mixing of hot and cold water for delivery to an outlet. More particularly, outlet water temperature is increased when the valve disc is rotated in a first direction to provide for an increased ratio of hot water to cold water, and outlet water temperature is decreased when the valve disc is rotated in an opposite direction to provide for an increased ratio of cold water to hot water.
An illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure includes an electronic faucet allowing for flow control of outlet water at a fixed temperature, and for temperature control of outlet water at a fixed flow rate. A cycling valve operably coupled to an actuator provides for flow control of cold water by rotating the valve disc to intermediate off and full cold flow positions, and provides for temperature control by rotating the valve disc between full cold and full hot positions. An electronic user interface operably coupled to the cycling valve provides a user selective variable flow control in a system primarily designed for water mixing.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet includes a delivery spout having a dispensing outlet and configured to be supported by a mounting deck. A mixing valve is fluidly coupled to the delivery spout and includes a hot water inlet, a cold water inlet spaced from the hot water inlet, and an outlet spaced from the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet. A valve member is supported for movement relative to the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet to control the flow of water from the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet to the outlet. An actuator is operably coupled to the valve member for moving the valve member. A controller is operably coupled to the actuator and is configured to selectively provide a flow control mode of operation and a temperature control mode of operation by causing the actuator to move the valve member. A user interface is in communication with the controller. Input to the user interface within a first input range causes the controller to operate in the flow control mode, and input to the user interface within a second input range causes the controller to operate in the temperature control mode. The flow control mode positions the valve member to provide variable flow rate of water through the cold water inlet to the outlet while preventing the flow of water through the hot water inlet to the outlet. The temperature control mode positions the valve member to provide a substantially constant flow rate of water through the outlet and variable mixing of water from the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet to adjust the temperature of water in the outlet.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet includes a delivery spout having a dispensing outlet and supported above a mounting deck. A mixing valve is supported below the mounting deck and includes a hot water inlet, a cold water inlet spaced from the hot water inlet, an outlet spaced from the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet, and a valve member supported for movement relative to the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet to control the flow of water from the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet to the outlet. An actuator is operably coupled to the valve member for moving the valve member. A controller is operably coupled to the actuator and is configured to provide a flow control mode and a temperature control mode by causing the actuator to move the valve member. The flow control mode provides variable flow rate of water through the cold water inlet to the outlet while preventing the flow of water through the hot water inlet to the outlet. The temperature control mode provides substantially constant flow rate of water through the outlet and variable mixing of water from the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet to adjust the temperature of water at the outlet. A valve position sensor is operably coupled to the valve member and is in electrical communication with the controller. A user interface is in electrical communication with the controller and comprises a rotatable input member. A user interface position sensor is operably coupled to the input member and is in electrical communication with the controller. The controller causes the actuator to move the valve member in response to input from the user interface position sensor. Rotation of the input member within a first angular range causes the controller to operate in the flow control mode, and rotation of the input member within a second angular range causes the controller to operate in the temperature control mode. The flow control mode provides variable flow rate of water through the cold water inlet to the outlet while preventing the flow of water through the hot water inlet to the outlet, and the temperature control mode provides substantially constant flow rate of water through the outlet and variable mixture of water from the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet to adjust the temperature of water at the outlet.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet includes a mixing valve having a hot water inlet, a cold water inlet spaced from the hot water inlet, an outlet spaced from the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet, and a valve member supported for movement relative to the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet to control the flow of water from the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet to the outlet. An actuator is operably coupled to the valve member for moving the valve member. A controller is operably coupled to the actuator and is configured to provide a flow control mode and a temperature control mode by causing the actuator to move the valve member. A valve position sensor is operably coupled to the valve member and is in electrical communication with the controller. A user interface is operably coupled to the controller and comprises a rotatable input member. A user interface position sensor is operably coupled to the input member and is in electrical communication with the controller. The controller causes the actuator to move the valve member in response to input from the user interface position sensor. A temperature sensor is in electrical communication with the controller and is configured to measure temperature of water provided to the outlet. The controller provides incremental water temperature control within a predetermined temperature range by associating rotational position of the valve member with a selective one of a plurality of setpoint temperatures. The setpoint temperatures within a predetermined range are linearized between a cold temperature limit and a hot temperature limit. The controller causes the actuator to move the valve member to a predicted position based upon the selected setpoint temperature, and adjusts the position of the valve member based upon measured temperature feedback from the temperature sensor.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet includes a delivery spout having a dispensing outlet and supported above a mounting deck. A mixing valve is fluidly coupled to the delivery spout and includes a hot water inlet, a cold water inlet spaced from the hot water inlet, an outlet spaced from the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet, and a valve member supported for rotation relative to the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet to control the flow of water from the hot water and cold water inlets to the outlet. An electrically operable actuator is operably coupled to the valve member for moving the valve member. A controller is operably coupled to the actuator. A user interface is in electrical communication with the controller and comprises a rotatable input member. The controller causes the actuator to rotate the valve member in response to rotation of the input member, such that successive rotation of the valve member provides for flow control of water at constant temperature to the outlet, followed by temperature control of water at constant flow to the outlet.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet includes an upper faucet component configured to be coupled above a sink deck, the upper faucet component including a user interface. An electrically operable valve is configured to be supported below the sink deck. A component memory device is secured to the upper faucet component, the component memory device storing identification data associated with the faucet component. A controller is in electrical communication with the user interface, the electrically operable valve and the component memory device, the controller configured to receive the control configuration from the component memory device, the identification data representative of a control configuration of the user interface, the controller selecting a set of instructions based upon the control configuration, the set of instructions controlling operation of the electrically operable valve in response to input from the user interface.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet assembly includes a faucet component, and a component memory device secured to the faucet component, the component memory device storing identification data associated with the faucet component. A controller is in electrical communication with the component memory device, the controller determining a control configuration based upon the identification data received from the component memory device, and operating the faucet based upon the determined control configuration.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of controlling operation of a faucet includes the steps of providing a plurality of faucet components and a controller, at least one of the faucet components including a memory device in electrical communication with the controller, and at least one of the faucet components including an electrically operable valve in electrical communication with the controller. The method further includes the steps of transmitting identification data associated with the faucet component from the memory device to the controller, and selecting instructions with the controller for operating the electrically operable valve based upon the identification data.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.